


Since the beginning, until the end.

by Katzumi_san



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Teen Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzumi_san/pseuds/Katzumi_san
Summary: Tubbo thinks he lost Tommy and he risked it all.Tommy risked it all for a disc, he regretted doing so.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195
Collections: Tommy and Tubbo Friendship Supremacy





	Since the beginning, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw what a lovely Christmas eve! And my gift for you the reader is a painful story about the best friends in the world!! If this makes you cry or feel hurt that means i succeeded as a writer, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Or well enjoy angst as much as you can, good luck! ^^

It’s been so long since he has seen Tommy, after exiling his best friend he felt terrible because he knew he took the wrong choice the moment he heard Tommy’s voice at the brink of breaking when he called out his name, yet he didn’t look back, he turned his back on his best friend as their biggest enemy escorted him away from L’manberg. The hours since his decision kept passing, turning into days and eventually into weeks, in all that time he never got the courage to visit the blonde, not only that, but Dream had become rather peaceful after everything, his nation was healing. However, the feeling in his gut kept telling him he did the wrong thing, guilt was eating him inside out but he still wouldn’t visit Tommy, everything was getting better and he couldn’t risk Dream’s wrath attacking them once more because he was clingy, if he had known what this would lead to he would’ve never exiled Tommy. 

Tubbo truly believed that Tommy was doing well out there on his own, Dream kept updating him on his best friend’s status and everything sounded fine, he heard about the little camping site he had made, he heard about the prime log as well, he had no reason to believe Dream was lying or hiding something from him, he should’ve known better. When he decided to check up on Tommy by himself it was already too late, he noticed something was wrong when a new portal appeared alongside him, the pouring rain was just life laughing at his face and at his poor choices, he put an arm above his eyes in an attempt to see better in the harsh rain. “Tommy?!” He called out, but no one answered back. He kept walking reaching Logsted … or what was left of it. “N-No, that can’t be.” He muttered to himself running towards the small campsite stumbling along the way, hoping to find his best friend there, yet he only found the exploded remains of what used to be a camping tent, Tubbo shook his head refusing to believe the worst, Tommy would never do that … right?

The president searched in every single piece of debris for some sort of sign that his best friend was still alive and well, anything would do but he couldn’t find anything in the remains of the tent, he didn’t have any luck in the remains of Logsted either. However, he managed to see something at a distance, his heart sank when he realized what it was. “N-no, please don’t be what I think it is.” He said to himself as he ran towards the high tower, if you could call it that. When he reached it Tubbo felt out of breath, he fell to his knees as he realized what had happened. “N-No! Tommy please! You can come back to L’manberg! I’ll help you get the discs back! Just please come out right now!” He screamed desperate with all the strength he had left, hoping that Tommy would show up but he never did. Tubbo didn’t care about his pants getting ruined by the mud, he didn’t care about the rain that was getting him soaking wet and that would probably make him sick, he didn’t care about the endless tears he was spilling that were getting mixed with the rain, he only cared about his best friend and how he had lost him forever, how he was the one that pushed him off that tower the moment he chose his country over him. “I’m sorry Tommy.” He sobbed quietly to the nothingness of what used to be the exiled home of his best friend. “I’m so sorry.”

Tubbo planed a funeral for Tommy, unaware that his best friend was still alive, that he was currently living with Technoblade preparing for yet another war, that Tommy’s mind was healing from all the damage Dream had caused. Tubbo felt heartbroken when no one showed up at the funeral, it was only him standing in front of an empty grave. “Hey Tommy, I … want to apologize for everything.” He said as he kneeled before the grave just like he did in front of the tower. “I want to apologize because I once told you, it’s been you and me since the beginning and when the time came, I left you on your own.” The brunette rub his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to come out, he sniffled softly before continuing. “You are gone because of me, because I turned my back on you when you needed me the most, it may be a little too late but I’ll make it right for you.” He hated the pain in his chest knowing he was speaking to nothing, yet a part of him hoped Tommy was there as a ghost beside him, listening to him and willing to forgive him. “I don’t care whatever it takes, I’ll get your discs back. I know it won’t bring you back, but at least I hope it’ll help you find peace.” He dried the tears off his face with determination burning in his eyes, He will do what’s right for Tommy no matter the cost.

On the other hand Tommy was recovering, Techno was helping him get better armor and better weapons and Tommy knew he was getting better after the whole Dream situation, sure he still had some fall backs where he would ask where his friend Dream was and how he wanted him to help him and make him feel better, other times he would wake up in cold sweat because of the nightmares he had, Techno would quietly comfort him when that happened by sitting by his side and sometimes giving him a side hug, it may not seem like much really but for the blonde that meant so much more than anyone could imagine. Tommy didn’t like the idea of pushing L’manberg into another war but he had to admit Techno was right, when he needed them the most they turned their back on him, they exiled him, they never came to visit him, they left him alone with the monster known as Dream as his only friend, if they had truly cared they would’ve stayed by his side and to be honest Quackity and Fundy immediately agreed with him to fight against Dream, it was only Tubbo who chose against it. Tommy shook his head hoping to shake his feelings as well, even after everything he wanted to do everything in a way in which Tubbo wouldn’t be harmed or upset, even after his so called best friend turned his back on him and exiled him he still cared about him and what he could feel, he needed to think more like Techno would, he can’t let his feelings intervene in his goal of getting back what’s rightfully his, he won’t die like Theseus, Tommy is willing to rewrite history if he has to.

Tubbo prepared a festival to celebrate how close L’manberg and the SMP were getting, he refused to hear the whisper in his head that spoke in Tommy’s voice telling him. “You can’t become the next Schlatt.” Tubbo was aware that he was risking a lot by pulling one of the previous president’s cards, making a festival as a facade for an execution but the risk was worth it as long as he got Tommy’s discs back. He sighed adjusting his tie one last time, Dream didn’t have a single reason to suspect that something else was going to happen, Tubbo wanted to use the element of surprise as much as he possibly could, he had a single chance to strike Dream, he couldn’t afford any mistakes.

Everyone seemed to be having fun simply chatting with each other as he walked up the stage approaching the microphone, he stood in front of it and tapped it a few times to get everyone’s attention, he smiled brightly letting his usually cheery voice sound through the whole place. “Welcome everyone! I am so glad you could join us today during this celebration! Today we are here to announce that L’manberg and the Dream SMP are finally at peace after long months of war and problems.” Everyone’s eyes were on Tubbo, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing. “I don’t have enough words to express how glad I am that we can finally coexist without any problems, Dream I’m sorry I didn’t warn you beforehand but I would be honored for you to share some words with us, about this festival and the reason it’s happening.” Tubbo smiled kindly like he normally would, his hand was ready to reach for the hidden crossbow to shoot Dream like he was shot during the Schlatt festival.

Dream was taken by surprise but he didn’t refuse, he walked up the stage beside Tubbo ready to improvise a speech on the spot, however, he never got the chance to do so, just as Tubbo pulled out the crossbow with the fireworks enchantment everyone heard the terrifying yet familiar sound of the withers, before anyone could do anything the withers began to explode everything and everyone on sight, Tubbo wasn’t expecting this but he didn’t hesitate to shoot. He knew Dream had many more life’s left than he did, that when he killed the man he would simply respawn, he knew Dream was working with Techno and that the withers where probably cause by the piglin hybrid, which means that Dream knew about this yet he decided to keep his mouth shut, it’s really ironic how this festival was used by both green related boys to double cross each other.

Tubbo shot the crossbow, since Dream decided to follow the no armor rule he was killed on the spot, he didn’t have a chance to put it back on to protect himself against the wither. Tubbo immediately searched for the discs, when he found it he grabbed it and ran as fast as he could using the chaos to blend between the crowd and hopefully get away from Dream, he headed to Tommy’s grave falling to his knees when he reached it, feeling out of breath. “I did it Tommy! I finally got it back for you!” If Tubbo had stayed a little bit longer he would’ve seen Tommy standing by Techno’s side, watching the chaos in L’manberg unfold. Dream on the other hand was pissed off, he was supposed to join Techno as the withers finally destroyed L’manberg once and for all, instead he was shot by the person he thought had the least courage to act, he got his backup armor and weapons on before heading out, he knew Tommy was alive and that if Tubbo had the courage to do what he did then he knew Tommy was alive as well, the whole funeral was a fluke to trick him and get the discs back and as much as he hated to admit it they got him, he might even consider letting them keep the discs for pulling this off but then again, that wouldn’t be fun.

He could focus on Tommy later, right now he had to find Tubbo which was easy thanks to a certain compass he asked Wilbur for before the festival, he saw the boy kneeling before the grave carefully laying the disc down on top of it hearing him speak quietly to himself in a soft and kind voice. “It’s yours Tommy, after everything it’s finally back with you. You can finally rest now, there’s nothing left for you to worry about.” Dream wanted to laugh, Tubbo had no idea that Tommy was alive! He truly believed he was dead and that this would bring him peace. “Oh Tubbo, so much for nothing. You knew that I would find you and simply take it back but you did it anyways, although I have to admit you outdid yourself this time, I didn’t expect you to actually have the courage to fake a festival just to kill me.” Dream clapped his hands and he even whistled this whole situation was so entertaining for him, Tubbo knew he was mocking him for his plan and how it failed in the end, he heard the metallic sound of the netherite sword being pulled out. “Don’t worry Tubbo, I’ll make sure it’s fast and painless just like mine was, that’s the least I can do.” Dream said with a pitiful tone before he stabbed Tubbo on his back going the whole way through his stomach, Tubbo coughed blood reaching for the disk and hugging it to his chest in an attempt to protect it one last time, to protect Tommy’s wishes like he should’ve done before, he smiled letting his tears slip through his cheeks as his world turned black, after all he was going to see Tommy again.

Tubbo woke up alone in what seemed to be an endless white void, except for a bench and a music box. He smiled slightly walking towards the bench and sitting on it, humming the melody of the disc he no longer had in his hands looking at the void, he didn’t know where Tommy was but that’s alright, he can wait for him now that he has all the time in the world.

In the world of the living Dream grabbed the disc keeping it in his inventory, he then carried Tubbo’s lifeless body with him. He was aware Tommy said that the discs was the one thing he cared about, surely he won’t mind seeing what his discs had caused, but Dream wouldn’t just drop the lifeless body of the brunette in front of Tommy, he left him sitting in that bench that had so much meaning for them just to make it poetic, at first sight it simply seemed like Tubbo was sitting there watching the horizon, Dream smirked before he left to find Tommy in the remains of L’manberg, if this was going to be the end of the show he was going to enjoy it.

Tommy stood on top of the disaster beside Techno, the piglin victoriously laughing above it all watching as his withers destroyed every single thing in sight, for Techno this was a piece of art, the most beautiful symphony he could ever hear, because this destruction means he won that he finally got revenge from everyone who had the audacity to oppose him. Tommy felt Techno’s hand on his shoulder which made him turn his head towards his former brother who was smiling proudly at him. “Let’s go Tommy, I promised we would get your disc back and I won’t leave until we do.” Techno said with his usual hoarse voice, however, before Tommy could answer or even nod in agreement someone else decided to speak.

“You don’t have to worry too much about that anymore Technoblade.” Dream said as he walked between the smoke and ashes from the rests of L’manberg, of course he would try to make his entrance as extra and as villainous as he possibly could, Tommy felt frozen even after everything he still was thinking about how Dream was his friend, about how he was the only one who visited and cared for him, like he couldn’t stand up against him because he would blow up everything he had once more, then again Tommy already did that himself. Techno stood in front of him in a protecting manner glaring at Dream in a threatening way to tell him to stay away without the need of using words, the piglin was more or less aware of how Dream had manipulated and destroyed Tommy’s mind and he wasn’t particularly fond of people hurting his family, despite Dream being a helpful ally in the past he wouldn’t allow him to cause more damage to his youngest sibling.

Both boys expected Dream to charge towards them and attack, however, the masked man walked towards them with both of his hands in the air like he was surrendering and a giant smirk on his face. “Now boys no need to get so defensive, I come here with a peace offering.” Dreams voice was playful, Techno knew that he must be planning something but he couldn’t figure out what it was, Tommy knew that Dream had something up his sleeve like he always does but his attention was caught by something else in Dream’s hand, his disc. Tommy yelped surprised when Dream threw the disc at him to catch, this couldn’t be so simple, Dream has worked so hard to keep this from him so he would obey him and behave like he wanted and now he is handing him the disc just like that? It doesn’t make any sense, Tommy looked confused at the disc in his hands thinking that maybe it was a fake but he just knew it wasn’t, his confused look turned to Dream who was still smiling. “It is all yours Tommy, as long as you come with me to see how much that disc truly cost.”

Before Tommy could answer Technoblade growled at Dream, if he thought for a single moment that he would let his brother go after him into who knows what sort of trap then he was very wrong, however, Dream didn’t move forward he stayed right were he was still sounding playful in a way that he knew he wouldn’t get in trouble for whatever he did or whatever he was planning. “Oh Techno, no need to be aggressive. You can come along if you want to, I’m just not sure if you will enjoy the sight but you tagging along won’t really change anything. In fact, nothing either of you can do will change anything!” Dream sounded to cheery, to happy for the situation they were in, Tommy had his doubts everything he went through proved Dream couldn’t be trusted, then again, he wasn’t alone this time Techno was by his side and he would make sure Dream didn’t try anything sketchy. “Alright Dream, we are coming to see whatever you want us to see and then I want you to promise that you will leave us alone!” Tommy said with newfound confidence and determination, Dream’s mischievous smile grew as he put a hand to his chest speaking in a little darker tone. “You have my word Tommy.”

Techno and Tommy stayed side by side as they followed Dream, Techno wouldn’t hesitate to attack the masked man if he had to but Tommy was recognizing this path and where it was headed, but that didn’t make any sense, why would Dream lead him to his and Tubbo’s bench? Before he could think of an answer, they reached their destination. Tommy didn’t get what Dream wanted him to see it was just the bench with someone sitting on it … a very familiar messy brown mob of fluffy hair. “Tubbo?” Tommy asked a little unsure, he hasn’t seen his best friend in so long and finally he is right here standing or well sitting in front of him, but he didn’t turn his head when he called out his name. “Tubbo? It’s okay I-I’m not mad about the exile thing anymore, I have the disc so everything is fine now! Come on I know you are angry I didn’t do as you said but it’s fine now, everything can go back to what it used to be! “Tommy gave a few steps forward yet he stopped, feeling some sort of dread, like something was wrong, very wrong. Dream stood by his side in an instant putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear. “Why don’t you take a closer look Tommy?” Another growl from Techno and the sound of a netherite sword was enough for Dream to let go of him and back off.

Tommy had a bad feeling about all of this, knowing that Techno was there to back him up was the only thing giving him the courage to do as Dream asked, he walked towards Tubbo slowly calling out his name a few more times still not getting an answer and when he saw him from the from he finally knew why, he felt tears prickling his eyes and his heart sinking when he saw Tubbo in what seemed to be a peaceful sleep, but there was tear marks on his face, blood trailing from his mouth and a big stab wound on his stomach. “N-no.” Tommy muttered in disbelief, this can’t be happening Tubbo can’t be dead, not after everything they went through and especially not when they have finally won, Techno and Dream approached to see what Tommy meant and even Techno who constantly hears voices demanding for blood felt sick at the sight, no one can look so peaceful while being killed, Dream was proud of what was happening the disc never mattered, Tubbo did and by taking his life away for good he knew he had won, the broken expression on Tommy’s face was just the cherry on top for him.

“Why are you crying Tommy? Shouldn’t you be happy?” Tommy looked at him with hatred, why would he be happy over his best friend being dead, how could Dream be so sick? Dream spoke mischievously once more getting closer to Tommy, Techno knew Dream wouldn’t attack Tommy he had managed to destroy him completely by attacking someone else. “You once said that this disc was the only thing you cared about, didn’t you? Well, you have it now! Sure, it cost a lot, but the cost didn’t matter if you got what you wanted in the end right?” Dream knew Tommy was trying to process everything and that his mind was weakening by the second.

“Tommy staying here won’t bring him back, we have to go.” Techno took the blonde’s arm to pull him away from the scene but he wouldn’t budge. “You got what you wanted Tommy, but you lost what you had, was it worth it?“ Dream stayed at a distance knowing Techno would slay him if he got too close. “Don’t listen to him Tommy! he is just trying to get in your head like he did before, it’s not worth it we have to leave now!” Techno didn’t want Tommy to spiral into despair like he had seen him done before, however, Dream refused to keep his mouth shut. “Did you know he died for you? He made this whole festival just to kill me and get the disc back, I was so impressed that he actually managed to pull it off that I allowed you to have the disc like you wanted. It’s your fault Tubbo is dead, _his blood is on your hands_.” Techno had enough he brought out his crossbow and aimed it at Dream’s throat. “That’s enough Dream! You either keep that mouth shut or I’ll shut it up myself!”

Tommy felt like the world was disappearing around him, he was listening to Techno and Dream but he wasn’t putting them any attention, all of his focus was completely on Tubbo’s lifeless body, he let the tears prickling his eyes fall freely it was no use trying to hold them back anymore, that wouldn’t change anything, it wouldn’t bring Tubbo back. Tommy remembers speaking to Ghostbur once, how he told him that he discovered something, he could come back to life if someone else gave his life for him but that everyone seemed to dislike Alivebur so he never tried asking anyone for one of their lives, Ghostbur always ranted about the most random of things like how to go back to life and his blue sheep Friend, it seems finally one of his rants would be useful. “You gave your life for me Tubbo.” He said looking sadly as his best friend, he knew ge was trembling, he knew he was about to do something stupid that would hurt Techno and Philza but he also knew he would do something that was actually worth it for once. “So I’ll give my life for yours.” as soon as he said that he took Techno’s sword and stabbed himself the whole way through, he fell onto the bench sitting beside Tubbo, the strength of the fall making Tubbo’s body lean on Tommy’s like Tubbo would normally do when they watched the sunset. Dream laughed with glee before going away, Techno immediately kneeled in front of Tommy with the smallest hint of panic seeing his little brother cough blood. “It’s going to be okay Tommy! Just drink this healing potion and you’ll be alright!” The pigling tried to make Tommy drink the potion, yet the blonde weakly grabbed his wrist to stop him shaking his head. “It’s okay Techno, just tell Philza I love him ok?” Techno for the first time in his life felt helpless, his brother was dying right in front of him refusing any help to stay alive, he couldn’t lose another brother. “I will.” the pigling replied trying for his voice not to tremble, Tommy gave him the smallest of smiles as his eyes were fluttering close. “I also love you, just don’t tell anyone I said that.” That got him a watery laugh out of Techno, who nodded. “I won’t, I love you too you little gremlin.” With that being said Tommy passed away beside his best friend, leaving his brother behind to explain to their father what happened and to mourn for him … to mourn for them, after all Tubbo has always been part of the family.

Tommy woke up in that white void as well, he had the disc in his hand. He was confused, was this the afterlife? He stood up walking around to see what he could find, with every step he took the world seemed to fill with color like some sort of scenery was forming and with a few more steps he realized it was L’manberg, one that wasn’t destroyed and blown up in pieces. He saw the bench and someone sitting on it, he was afraid to go forwards but he didn’t have to because the figure stood up looking at him, it was his Tubbo, his alive, happy and unharmed Tubbo. Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes; didn’t he give his life for Tubbo’s? What was he doing there? Before he could answer any of those questions, he heard his best friend speak. “What took you so long?” that was enough to make the blonde run towards the brunette to hug him as tightly as he possibly could, he could cry again, well he was crying his mind just hadn’t registered it yet. “I thought I would never see you again!!” Tommy said as Tubbo hugged him back just as tightly. “I thought so too, but here we are!” Tubbo said with a little laugh, after everything he was able to finally hug his best friend without a single worry in the world.

Tubbo took the disc from Tommy’s hand to put it on the jukebox before sitting down and giving a little pat beside him for Tommy to take a seat as well, Tommy didn’t think twice before sitting down. “I have so many questions big man, what even is this place? Why are you still here? Was Wilbur wrong? Was my life not exchanged for yours? Are we both alive somehow?” Tommy kept rambling with questions while Tubbo just smiled at him fondly. “Well to start I don’t even know what this place is, it just became L’manberg after you arrived and about the life exchange, I think it does work but I refuse to accept it.” That was a reply Tommy wasn’t expecting, Tubbo simply didn’t want to go back to the world of the living and he couldn’t understand why. “What do you mean you refuse to accept it?! I am giving my life for you! I want you to live Tubbo!” Tommy saw his friend sigh. “Would I like to be alive again? Of course, but being alive without you simply doesn’t make sense Tommy. I would rather be dead with you than alive without you, I am not accepting the exchange.” Tubbo kept talking softly but he was clear with his opinion, he wouldn’t go back to living if Tommy wasn’t alive with him. “Well, I am not taking my life back if you are not in it with me Tubbs, I can’t go back there knowing you died because of me and my discs. Not when you died thinking some stupid disc was worth more than your life!” Tommy refused to go back to the world of the living as well, they have always been together no matter what, the idea of living in a world without the other wasn’t one neither of them liked.

Tubbo gave a small nod and looked towards the sunset. “Do you remember when we considered running away from it all, just you and me?” The blonde nodded. “Maybe this could be our way of running away, of finally being safe and happy and peaceful.” Tommy bit his lip, that did sound nice, but he needed to solve one more thing before he could agree to this life of peace. “I’m sorry Tubbs, for saying that my disc where the one thing I cared about because I was wrong. You are the one thing I truly care about and the one thing I will always care about, if I could –“ Tubbo stopped him before he could continue. “I know you didn’t mean it Tommy; I know you care about me as much as I care about you, that’s all that matters but if you need to hear it, I forgive you for saying something stupid.” That got him a little smile from Tommy who finally looked at the sunset as well.

Tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder as usual. “Everything will be fine if we stick together, It’s been you and me since the beginning right?” Tommy smiled at that side hugging Tubbo by the shoulders with one arm. “That's right and it’s going to be you and me until the end.” For this pair that was the perfect ending, they wouldn’t have it any other way, just as the sun was disappearing, they closed their eyes their souls finally finding the peace they needed.


End file.
